My Legacy
by Lord Pengu
Summary: It all stared out like a dream when grandpa handed me that book, and now I don't know what to think. If I told anyone, I don't think they'd take me seriously, I mean who would believe a story about a man eating book?


A/N: Okay, this is my first Fushigi Yuugi Fic! Woot woot...ya... Anyway, this is just the introductory part and I won't really get into the plot till ch.2. Oh! And we all know I don't own fushigi yuugi or any of the smexy men that come along with it... ah so sad /weeps/ Hopefully I will actually stick with this fic and not abandon it /nervous laughter/ Ok, thats all! Enjoy!

* * *

When I took my gift from Grandpa, I wasn't quite sure what to expect. For as long as I could remember I had always received gifts from him that were a bit too ridiculous for my age. I got a baby rattle for my sixth birthday, a Jack in the Box for my eighth, a talking baby doll for number 11, and just last year for the big 15…my own little kitchen…

So when my 16th birthday rolled around last Sunday I wasn't expecting much. And I'll say this now; I was not at all expecting what came with this gift, I mean who would? My grandfather had given me a book. Okay, well that in itself is a pretty amazing feat, but still not the incredible part I'm talking about. No, what did happen after that moment was so strange, so weird, so incredibly far-fetched sounding that I don't really know how to describe it. I mean, who would believe a story about a man eating book? Well girl eating book in this case-ah! But that's beside the point!

Anyway, what I am sure of however is that everything that happened after that first page was flipped **did** happen. I did get sucked into that book. I did meet a bunch of super smexy men, and I did become a priestess… didn't I?

7 days ago

Sitting cross legged on my bed, I slowly ran my fingers over the peeling cover, the books worn leather sleeve soft to the touch. The book, no tome, was quite old, judging by its weathered appearance. Well Grandpa had mentioned that his father had given it to him for his 16th birthday as well, and his father had gotten it form his father…so that must've made it at least a hundred or something years old. And now it was mine.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." I glanced up from the cover of the book into Grandpa's lively hazel eyes from across the room. Everyone else had gone into the kitchen for dinner. _

"_What?"_

"_Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho; The Universe of the Four Gods." _

_I glanced down at the book then back at Grandpa, my own hazel eyes staring into his. "You mean this book grandpa?"_

"_Mmm." He nodded with a smile. "It was my fathers before me, his father before him and now it is yours. Passed down the line to the first born in every generation."_

"_Doesn't that mean it should go to one of the guys or something?" I asked nervously, fingering the book now with uncertainty._

"_MmmMm." Grandpa shook his head slowly, still smiling. "It was meant for your uncle, but now he is gone. The book is rightfully yours Fran."_

_I looked down at the book again, running my hands once more over the faded cover. "…thanks gramps."_

**_End Flashback_**

Grandpa had chosen me out of all his other grandchildren to give this precious heirloom to. He was just following tradition, I know, but I couldn't help feeling a little special. This book must've meant so much to him and he had given it to me with such a sure face, how could I have not accepted it?

Pulling back the bed sheets, I slid into my bed. A little reading before bed never hurt and I was dieing to find out what secret these pages held.

Once comfortable (A dozen squishing pillows behind me) I lifted the tome into my lap and carefully opened the ageing cover. The first page was filled with a detailed image of a giant bird- phoenix I think- soaring across the top of the page and looping cursive strokes beneath it.

_This is the tale of a young maiden who became the priestess of Suzaku and gained the power to make all her wishes come true. If you, the esteemed reader should take on the role of the priestess and read to the story's end, then the heroine's power will be bestowed upon you. _

_The legend will become a reality as soon as the page is turned…_

I looked down at the first page, disappointed. What a cheesy beginning. Oh well, the art work was beautiful, so I gotta give points for that-but the plot line itself seemed a bit lame.

With a shrug I turned the page…. And saw nothing. Not a single cheesy line anywhere. Confused I flipped a little ahead only to discover more nothingness. The tome was blank.

_This doesn't make any sense!_

Frustrated I went back to the beginning.

_Okay, let's see. Priestess girl, wishes, heroine's power, turn page._

I flipped the page again and froze. It had words on it, a lot of words…and they were still appearing. Words appearing. Appearing words. No means of appearing, but appearing none the less. Red glow coming from book. BIG red glow coming from book. Book radiating warm red light…Now scream.

And scream I did. I screamed and screamed, frantically trying to throw the tome for my hands, but it was as if I had super glued it to my fingers, I just couldn't let go.

Suddenly a bird's cry covered my own frantic shrieks, followed by an explosion of red light… that's all I remember before blacking out.


End file.
